


Only Fools Rush In

by massacredream



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conniel, F/F, F/M, Jorth - Freeform, Nosh, Simarkus, but is he?, conniel wedding, he's confused about his feelings, markus is chaotic bi, sexy simon makes him uwu, simarkus?, simon learned to get over markus, simon's a cool dude, simon's a top you fools, the best kind of gay, whatever their shipname is omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massacredream/pseuds/massacredream
Summary: Markus was invited to Connor's and Daniel's wedding, as he's Simon's best friend. Markus had recently broken up with North cuz she don't love him no more, and neither did he. He sees Simon in a fucking sUIT and his gaydar goes wild.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human AU, and the characters all still have the same personality traits. Except, North doesn't wanna kill mankind this time smh

The day had come where Connor Anderson and Daniel Phillips would finally tie the fucking knot, after 2 damn years. Markus had just finished dressing up for the occasion, and started up his car to drive to the place. It was a rented, beautiful house specifically rent-able for honeymoons and weddings. And no, Markus wasn't bringing anybody. Him and North had broken up about one or two months ago, and she'd already moved onto one of Markus' close friends, Josh. Markus didn't really mind, he wasn't the kind of person that stepped between someone's happiness.

He hadn't seen Simon in a while, either. He was busy with the wedding decorations, and the food, and the- everything. His goal was to make his twin brother happy with how amazing it looked, and Markus admired Simon for that. He wished him and Leo had such a strong bond, but Leo was too busy for bonding or anything. And their father had passed away about four years ago. 

Simon has been Markus' best friend since high school, and they've always shared everything together. There was even a point in life, at prom, where Simon had confessed his crush on Markus, but Markus was straight, and couldn't return those feelings. They didn't talk for a whole year after that, but in college they saw each other again. Markus made the bold move of apologizing and trying to make it up to him, which he eventually did, after three months. Simon was a tough nut to crack. 

He really.. felt bad about it. But he was straight, what could he do? 

Now he was single, 24 years old and doesn't give a shit who he falls for. He just.. he just wants to have someone to love, and someone that loves him. Call him bisexual. Even though he never really fell for a male, he knew that there could be someone out there.

Markus arrived at the wedding, and people were crowing up in the backyard where the ceremony would be. There wasn't like an aisle, but a white carpet. Which, honestly, was better. 

It was kind of funny knowing Connor was more the wife of those two, and Markus giggled to himself as he stepped out of the car and locked it. He started walking towards the backyard of the beautiful, massive house, and looked around for anybody he recognized. There were many people there. Connor's work partners, his father's friends, the friends of his friends.. Hank was one popular guy around Detroit. Daniel and Simon's mother and little sister, Emma, were there too. Daniel was standing at the end of the carpet, and he looked amazing in that suit he was wearing. Even though him and Simon looked the same, Markus never had trouble telling them apart. Daniel had slightly thicker and messier hair, and to add, his eyes were rather grayish blue, while Simon's were light aquamarine with a tint of green around his pupil. His eyes were always something to get lost into.

People were slowly taking their seats, smiling and chatting happily. Markus was literally alone. He saw nobody he recognized except for Daniel, but he couldn't really talk to him momentarily. 

Inside the house there were a few more people, all exiting as Simon was behind them, shooing them out jokingly with a smile. Markus couldn't help but smile himself, and he averted his gaze to what Simon was wearing. Almost the same suit as Daniel, but Simon was always more the jeans guy. And damn, he looked so  _good_ in that suit with those tight ass jeans. Ok, Markus, snap the fuck out of it. Thanks. 

Markus approached him, smiling. "Simon!"

Simon turned back around to the door, smiling. "Markus? Holy shit, I haven't seen you since the proposal!" Which has been like, two months. Anyway..

"Yeah, it's definitely been too long." as a cold breeze washed itself through the door, Simon's hair fluttered gently over his face. What a beautiful sight.. Okay, Markus, you need to stop this. "You've been pretty busy with the marriage preparations, like it's your own." Markus chuckled, as Simon brushed his hair out of his face. 

"I just wanna make sure everything's perfect on my brother's special day." He smiled fondly as he looked down on the flowers he'd placed on the table.

_Was Simon always this beautiful?_ Markus thought to himself, but it quickly got interrupted by Simon's gentle voice. 

"So, how's it going with North?" He asked cheery, looking at Markus.

Markus averted his gaze to outside the door, leaning on the table as he stood next to Simon. "We broke up about.. a month or two ago. Pretty sure she's fine though, since she's with Josh now." He shrugged, his eyes meeting Simon's again.

"Sorry about that." He smiled gently. "Josh totally broke the bro-code though." He chuckled sarcastically, leaning on the table now as well.

"Yeah, well, I can't just.. stop them from loving each other. Now that we're broken up, I don't really care."

"What happened?" Simon asked cautiously, not wanting to bring up bad memories if any were involved."

"We kinda just.. drifted apart from each other. We weren't very close, never really kissed or had sex, and we just.. stopped loving each other." Markus lifted himself off the table, turning his body to Simon. "And you? Any luck with finding your suited partner?" He chuckled, smiling brightly.

"Me? Oh come on now, you know me. Awkward, shy, and.. not as attractive as Daniel to compete." He looked down and his smile that was gentle just a few moments ago turned sad, and it wasn't hard to notice since Markus and Simon were always pretty close before. 

"Seriously? Not as att- Simon, you're being a dumb ass." He laughed, ruffling Simon's hair playfully.

Simon whined, fixing his hair, obviously struggling with it. "You didn't have to let it out on my hairrrr.." he chuckled slightly, trying to fix it.

Markus rolled his eyes and snickered, moving Simon's hand away. "Let me do it, Phillips."

Simon sighed and shrugged, letting him.

As Markus brushed the hair out of his face, raking through it to fix it, he could only look at Simon's eyes when he did that. He averted his gaze to his rosy cheeks, and then his lips. Oh, his lips. So beautiful, and such a cute pink shade on them. Almost as pink as his face was right now. Wait- why was his face so pink? He wasn't flustered, was he? 

Simon definitely tried avoiding eye contact, but why?

Markus, like the oblivious idiot he is, even asked about it. "Everything okay, Simon?" 

Simon quickly looked back to the slightly taller figure, his cheeks burning up even more. "What? Yes, I'm alright."

Markus was thinking back at Prom, when Simon confessed his feelings to him. How beautiful he looked in that suit.. And he didn't know how he felt back then.

Back then.

"Simon.. I'm- I was wondering.." He moved his hands away from Simon's hair, putting them into his own pockets. "Like- have.." Ohmygod what an idiotic move. "Sorry, It's weird asking this.. But do you still.. have a tiny bit of feelings for me?"

Simon widened his eyes, looking around for help. "Uhh, I mean, it was years ago, I wouldn't know- we haven't spoken much, and uh-" Simon's flustered behavior made it pretty obvious for Markus how Simon felt. 

But Markus also knew how he felt. His own feelings. It was pretty clear now, if he thought about it. He was very attracted to Simon. That's what has been bothering him when he dated North.

"I- Uh, I'm the best man and.. Connor's almost ready, I should go." He quickly turned to the door and left. Markus followed, calling his name as to hold him back, but he didn't listen.

Wow Markus, good job. You should've just come to the point instead of thinking about it.

You should've kissed him instead of just standing there, once again, only  _thinking_ about it. Fucking moron. 

Markus rubbed his face and sighed, cursing himself out in his mind. 

Everyone had already taken their seats, and so Markus thought it's best to take a seat now as well.

..

It went great. The ceremony was beautiful, and many cried of happiness. Yet, Markus kept his eyes on Simon, who had probably forgotten what happened between them in that very moment, for the sake of his brother. He stood there next to Daniel, smiling. Even a tear escaped his eyes as Daniel and Connor kissed, and people started applauding them and whistling. Markus knew though, he had to talk to Simon about this. His newly found feelings for him couldn't be pushed away. 

Shit, is this how Simon felt when Markus kept pushing away _his_ feelings? And Markus didn't even ask about them when they made up in college. He just pushed them away, pretending like it never happened, and never fucking  _asked_ how Simon felt anymore.

The more Markus thought about it, the more he regretted it and the more his heart ached. 

He was sitting on the balcony inside the house, enjoying his bottle of beer in peace. Everybody was partying downstairs, enjoying their time together. And Markus really wanted to talk to Simon, but he's just such a  _fucking coward._ Even back in high school where he just couldn't think of Simon as anything else than a friend, because of his sexuality.

And now, he's 24, and once again, gives no shit who he falls for. It could be a male or a female, he didn't care.

"Markus?" a soft voice from behind him spoke up. Markus turned around, and of course it was Simon. "What are you doing out here?" He looked tired, and he was hugging himself from the cold. He must've taken off his blazer inside. Simon closed the balcony doors and sat down next to him on the sofa. 

"I don't really.. feel like partying.." Markus said, his tone sounded lightly drunken. 

"Jesus, Markus. Are you drunk?"

"Just like.. a biiit." he looked over at Simon, who was shaking slightly. Markus took off his blazer, and wrapped it around him, smiling as he rested his hand on Simon's waist.

Simon smiled and faintly blushed, and thanks to the dark night and the light of the mood it was barely visible. But Markus still saw it, because he just couldn't resist but to /scan/ every part of Simon's beautiful face.

"Simon.." Markus started, "you're so beautiful." wow, bold. 

"What?.." Simon turned his face to Markus, who was smiling right at him.

"You know, when I denied your feelings in high school, the only reason was because you're male. You were perfect otherwise. And now, now I'm fuckin' 24, and I don't care what gender belongs to you, because holy shit, I fell for your personality even then. I've always loved your personality, always, but I kept reminding myself that I'm straight which now I realize, was the biggest fuckin' lie ever.." he cleared his throat, and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry for.. turning you down in high school. I was just so confused.. and- and I'm not anymore.." 

Simon's eyes were wide, and he just stared at Markus as he talked. Was this really how he felt, or was it the alcohol talking? "Are you sure, Markus?.." he looked away, "You were sure back then, so I'm.. I'm just wondering.." he cleared his throat and fiddled his thumbs, looking down at them. "Yeah.. I do still have feelings for you. They never stopped, really. The closer we got, the more I loved you. It went from crush to actually love, and I never wanted you to know. Now you do." 

"Likewise.." he said quietly, his eyes wide as well. Markus just stared at  _him_ now, blankly. So many emotions were flooding his body and mind, and he just wanted nothing more but to-.. 

Whoops.

Markus had already pressed his lips onto Simon before he could even finish thinking.

Simon unexpectedly kissed back, which made Markus more confident. The kiss deepened as he put a hand on the back of Simon's head.

They only pulled away after a few seconds, and Simon's plus Markus' face were fully flushed. 

"I love you too." Markus said quietly, caressing Simon's cheek. "And I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize.. But at least I did.."

Simon smiled in a flustered manner, leaning onto Markus' chest.

Markus felt his heart melt at that. He wrapped his arms around Simon's back,and pulled him closer. Markus' hand was stroking Simon's hair gently, nuzzling his face into it and enjoying the peace and quiet they had at that moment.

This was a night not only that Connor and Daniel wouldn't forget,

but also a night that Simon and Markus were never going to forget.

This was the night where the universe finally let them be together.

This was the night where Markus finally understood himself.

This was the night where Simon was going to be given the love he deserved all along.

A night to remember,

**forever**.


End file.
